


Of Tensions High, and Mercy Low.

by TheSylphOfHeart



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSylphOfHeart/pseuds/TheSylphOfHeart
Summary: Bronya wishes that all of her horrible horrible children would develop a sense of self-preservation.





	Of Tensions High, and Mercy Low.

Your name is Lanque Bombyx and this is the tamest party you’ve been to in a while. The music has a lot less risque lyrics, and the only non-empire sanctioned substance you have seen passed around are soporifics. The lack of blaring music, and screaming makes you feel uncomfortably present. You have been sitting on Elwurds couch for five minutes trying to read the room. You hear Elwurds voice from the kitchen and you go to ask her what’s up when you catch a flash of Jade in the sea of Teal, Indigo, and Cerulean. You get a little closer, and see that it’s none other than Bronya. 

You’re about to abscond the hell out of there when you realize that Bronya doesn’t look like she’s here to ruin your night. Instead, she is laughing at something Elwurd is saying. It clicks. Elwurd planned this party with the intention of getting back together with Bronya. You slowly make your way out of view from the kitchen. Bronya might not be upset to find you here, and that might end up being even worse. You just know that Bronya will come over, and talk to you, and ask you if you’re enjoying the party, and if you know how you’re getting home, and you will say something a little to honest, and end up looking like the asshole. 

You follow a trail of smoke down into the basement and realize that it’s where the real party is. It makes sense. Highbloods love inviting themselves to parties, and as much as Elwurd may have tried to keep this on the down low rumors spread fast on Alternia. At least the more rambunctious guests have the decency to keep to the basement, out of sight, and out of the way of Elwurds more breakable decorations. 

You begin to walk over to where a Cerulean-blood you vaguely recognize is showing off a tattoo, when someone yanks you back by the collar of your shirt.  
“What the hell?” You shout over your shoulder. As soon as the person lets you go you whirl around preparing for a fight. You feeze when you look up at the person. She’s a Indigo blood; she has to be at least seven and a half feet tall. She has no weapons, but judging by the size of her fists she could probably cull you in one blow. You look up at her in confusion, and then notice a vaguely familiar goldblood staring at you. 

“This him?” The taller troll asks. The Goldblood nods, and gives you a dirty look. You remember him now. He gave you his number a perigee ago, seemed really excited about it too. You off course threw it away a few minutes later. There had been better people in the room. There’s a good chance that he might have watched you do it. Before you can say anything the girl moves closer, and you move away from her, and before you know it you have backed yourself into a corner. You could hear a pin drop in the room. All the other trolls in the basement are watching. The purple-blood raises a fist in the air, and you brace yourself against the wall, and shut your eyes tight. 

You feel someone push their way in between you, and the indigo blood. When you open your eyes to see the back of Bronya’s head, the knot in your stomach undoes itself ever so slightly.   
“What are you doing?” Bronya says. Her voice is steady, and her intonation is giving off serious ‘I’m not mad I’m just disappointed vibes.’ The indigoblood steps back in surprise, but shows no signs of backing down. When she doesn’t say anything Bronya continues. “I’m sure that there are better ways to settle this than fighting. I’m sure your lusus wouldn’t be happy if it could see you right now!” Jeez. Bronya really needs to spend more time away from grubs. The Indigo blood raises her eyebrows, and laughs. Bronya puts one of her hands behind her back, and does the sign for ‘Your shifts over you can go’ used late in the day in the caverns so the grubs are not woken up. She’s made the Indigoblood back up enough for you to sneak away, and out of the hive. 

Your legs feel glued to the floor. You are not a good person, but you are not a monster. You can’t leave Bronya here to pay for what you’ve done. Unfortunately, you can’t work up the courage to say anything that might fix this either. Bronya looks back at you nervously. You see Jade tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. You can see Elwurd watching from the crowd. She looks like she wants to say something, but both of you know that there’s nothing she can do. 

The Indigo is looking at Bronya like she wants to hear something more. Bronya opens her mouth a few times to talk before stammering, “He’s really sorry for whatever he did! Lanque, tell them just how sorry you are.” It takes a moment for you to get your vocal cords to work.

“I’m sorry I never called you back.” You say.

The Goldblood looks like he’s about to say something when Bronya loses it.

“This is what this whole mess is about? You’re going to kill someone over that? Really? Really? Really? Really now?” When Bronya stops the room holds its breath. The Indigoblood rolls her eyes, and pushes Bronya to the ground hard. She then steps over to you. But Bronya has never learned to let sleeping barkbeasts lie because she lunges at the Indigo blood. The Indigo blood grabs her by the neck, and raises her up in the air. You feel yourself start to cry, and you think that this is the end of everything until a purple blood inserts himself into the situation. A purple blood who is clearly high out of his thinkpan.

“Heyy... Why all the yelling… Let's all chill.. Appreciate what a lovely night this is…” The Indigo blood set Bronya down on the floor, and Bronya takes a few deep breaths before grabbing your hand and pulling you away. As Bronya drags you up the stairs you watch the purple blood gently keep his arm out in front of the Indigo blood letting you and Bronya escape safely. Bronya doesn’t stop, until you are out the door, and down the block where the cavern scuttle buggy is parked. 

She stops, and wipes her eyes before turning to you. You expect her to start yelling, but instead she pulls you into a hug, and for the first time since you were six sweeps you hug her back.


End file.
